All For One & One For All
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully and Hitch are captured by Hauptmann Dietrich's men and Troy and Moffitt race to rescue them.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **All For One & One For All**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt spread a map on the hood of one of the jeeps. Troy looked at Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew and said, "Hitch … Tully, take the jeep and check the area. See if we're still being tailed."**

 **Hitch slid back into the driver's seat. "Right, sarge."**

 **Tully climbed into the back to man the 50 caliber.**

 **They had gone about five miles and were coming around a sand dune when they spotted the German patrol that had been following them all morning. Unfortunately, they were so close that the Germans spotted Hitch and Tully at the same time.**

 **Hitch started to turn the jeep away from the patrol as Tully swung the 50 caliber around. They heard the German tank fire and the shell exploded where the jeep had been a moment before. Tully fired the big machine gun as sand flew over the jeep. Another shell went overhead and exploded just in front of them. The jeep went up and over, throwing Hitch and Tully out. Another shell hit the sand as Tully tried to get up and he was thrown back by the impact. Shrapnel bit into his leg. He looked around for Hitch and saw him a few feet away, trapped under the jeep.**

 **Tully scrambled to his friend's side. "Hitch? Hitch!" He felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found it. As he listened to the German vehicles close in, Tully started to dig the unconscious private out from under the jeep.**

 **###################**

 **Troy and Moffitt heard the artillery in the distance. Without a word Moffitt quickly put the map away, climbed into the back of the jeep and armed the 50 caliber. Troy got in behind the wheel and spun the tires as he put his foot to the floor.**

 **By the time they got to the overturned jeep the Germans were gone … and so were Hitch and Tully.**

 **Troy checked the jeep to see if it would be worth it to get it back on its wheels. It wasn't. He picked up one of the machine guns that had been thrown from its holster.**

 **Moffitt was looking at the spot where Hitch had been trapped. "Troy, look at this." The sergeant joined Moffitt on the other side of the jeep. "Look here. It would appear that either Tully or Hitch got caught under the jeep and was dug out."**

 **Troy nodded. "That means one or both of them are injured." He walked a few feet and stared at the tracks in the sand. "We better get going. They've got a head start on us."**

 **###################**

 **Tully opened his eyes and stared blurrily at the ceiling. He thought, "When did I come inside? Last thing I remember is being in the jeep with…" Tully sat up. "Hitch!" He looked around the small room and put his hand to the side of his head where a rifle butt had left a nasty bruise. He saw Hitch lying on a second bunk. Tully swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. First he felt the pain in his leg and then the dizziness hit. He sat back down and closed his eyes for several seconds. When he opened them again the room had stopped spinning. He looked down at his leg and saw it was bandaged from knee to ankle.**

 **This time Tully stood up slowly, putting most of his weight on his uninjured leg. He limped the few feet to where Hitch was and sat down next to him. He carefully shook Hitch's shoulder. "Come on, Hitch. Time to wake up." When he got no response, Tully looked his friend over and saw bandages under his unbuttoned shirt. He pulled the shirt open and saw that Hitch's torso was snuggly wrapped with an elastic bandage. Tully said quietly, "Well, there was a jeep on top of you. Probably broke a rib or two."**

 **Tully heard keys in the door and looked up as it opened. In walked Hauptmann Dietrich. "Good. You're awake. One of my men hit you a bit harder than he should have. I do apologize."**

 **Tully stood up and said, "Pettigrew, Tully. Private first class. Serial number 15752351."**

" **Sit down, private. I'm sure your leg is still quite sore. Our doctor took a rather sizable piece of shrapnel out of it."**

 **Tully sat back down beside Hitch. "What about Hitchcock? What did your doctor do to him?"**

 **Dietrich looked from Tully to Hitch. "I understand he was pinned under your jeep. An x-ray showed he has several cracked ribs. The doctor has given him an injection for pain and a sedative to keep him quiet." Tully looked down at Hitch's pale face and the captain said, "Where are Sergeants Troy and Moffitt?"**

 **Tully looked up and frowned, "How should I know. They weren't with us."**

" **I would think they couldn't have been too far from where you two were captured."**

 **Tully said nothing.**

 **Dietrich sighed. "Well, I'm sure they will show up eventually. In the meantime, we will just wait. Is there anything you need, private?"**

 **Tully almost shook his head, but then looked at Hitch and said, "Blankets. And some water."**

 **Dietrich turned to one of his men and said, "Bringen decken und Wasser sofort. Und stellen Sie sicher, dass sie Nahrung erhalten."**

 **The guard nodded. "Ja, Sir. Rechts entfernt."**

" **Blankets and water will be here soon. You will also be brought some food. I suggest you rest and stay off that leg. We wouldn't want the stitches aggravated, now would we?"**

 **###################**

 **Troy and Moffitt followed the tracks of the German vehicles and found themselves outside a large installation that looked like a citadel. They hid and camouflaged the jeep, then waited for it to get dark.**

 **A couple hours after night darkened the landscape, Troy and Moffitt made their way to the German installation.**

 **Moffitt looked up at the wall and whispered, "There's no way we'll be able to scale these walls, Troy, and the front gate is out of the question."**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's see if there's a back door."**

 **They stayed low and close to the wall as they moved along. Finally they came across a door with a simple lock on it. Moffitt reached into his pocket and brought out what looked like a pen knife, but was actually a lock-picking tool. It didn't take long before they heard a click as the door unlocked.**

 **###################**

 **Tully was sitting on his bunk, his back against the wall, knees up with his forehead resting on them. The blankets and water had arrived. Hitch was covered and warm. Some food came, but it sat untouched. Tully didn't want to sleep until Hitch woke up, but he was having a hard time staying awake even though his leg throbbed.**

 **Finally there was a rustling sound and a soft moan. Tully's head came up. He saw Hitch move and he was quickly at his friend's side. "Hitch? It's me, Tully." Silence. "Come on, Hitch. Open your eyes."**

 **Slowly Hitch's eyes opened. He blinked and focused on Tully's face.**

 **Tully smiled. "It's about time you woke up."**

 **Hitch said groggily, "Yeah? What happened?"**

" **Jeep flipped. You've got some cracked ribs."**

" **How long was I out?"**

" **Hours. Captain Dietrich said their doctor gave you a sedative."**

" **Captain Dietrich?"**

 **Tully reached for a canteen of water and supported Hitch's head so he could drink. "Yeah. He was in here wanting to know where Troy and Moffitt are."**

 **Hitch started to sit up and gasped at the pain. Tully helped him lean against the wall and stuffed a pillow behind him, saying, "Easy does it. Take it slow."**

 **Hitch said, "The captain knows they'll come after us."**

" **Yeah. He's been lookin' to capture the four of us for a long time now."**

" **Well, he hasn't been too successful. Troy and Moffitt will find a way to get us out of here." Hitch noticed the bandage on Tully's leg. "Hey, you said the jeep flipped?" Tully nodded. "Are you all right?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Bit of a headache, but nothing serious."**

" **That looks like more than just a headache."**

" **Piece of shrapnel. Doctor took care of it."**

" **Does it hurt?"**

 **Tully gave him a slight grin. "Not as much as your ribs do, I bet." He limped back to his bunk and laid down. Almost instantly he was asleep.**

 **Hitch grimaced as he slowly stood up and went to the other bunk. He smiled as he covered Tully with a blanket, knowing full well that his friend hadn't slept while he had been unconscious. Then he went back to his own bunk to rest.**

 **###################**

 **Troy and Moffitt made their way around a courtyard, staying in the shadows, and inside what appeared to be German headquarters.**

 **Troy whispered, "Wish we had a map of this place. No telling where Hitch and Tully are."**

 **Moffitt said quietly, "In a place like this I'm sure there are cellars throughout for storage. I'd wager that's where they're being held."**

" **Let's see if we can find a way down."**

 **They moved quietly along the corridor until they found a stairway and made their way down. It was dark and the flashlight Troy had showed that it was one large room. Nowhere to house prisoners.**

 **Up the stairs and into the corridor again. Troy and Moffitt could hear German voices coming from one of the offices.**

 **Moffitt whispered, "Maybe it would be easier if we just ask where they keep their prisoners."**

 **Troy smiled and nodded. Together they went to the partially opened door and pushed it open.**

 **Moffitt said, "Guten Abend, meine Herren."**

 **The two officers and one aide turned to see two machine guns pointed at them. One angrily demanded, "Was tun Sie? Wie bist Du hier?"**

 **Troy closed the door as Moffitt asked, "Hat jemand von euch Englisch sprechen?"**

 **One of the officers said, "Yes, I speak English."**

 **Troy asked, "Do you know if any American prisoners were brought here today?"**

" **Yes, they were brought in early this afternoon."**

" **Where are they now?"**

" **Do you intend to break them out? You will not succeed."**

 **Before Troy had a chance to respond the door opened. Hauptmann Dietrich said, "It's about time you two showed up, sergeant. I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming for your men this time." He glanced at one of the guards. "Um ihre Waffen."**

 **The guard stepped forward and took their machine guns and side arms as Troy asked, "Where are my men, captain?"**

 **Captain Dietrich answered, "I assure you, sergeant, they are alive. However, they are not without injuries." He stepped away from the door. "In fact, I shall take you to them now."**

 **Troy and Moffitt walked passed the captain and into the corridor. Armed guards surrounded them as Dietrich stepped around and in front of them. "Follow me, gentlemen."**

 **###################**

 **Hitch heard voices outside their cell. He moved to the other bunk and sat down. "Tully, wake up."**

 **Tully awoke with a start. "What?" He looked at Hitch. "You okay?"**

 **Hitch nodded, "I think we're about to have company."**

 **Tully stood up. "Stay put." He hobbled to the door, grabbing a short stool as he went. He heard the lock click and the door opened. As the guard stepped in, Tully swung the stool, hitting the guard in the head.**

 **The guard went down like a brick, but others rushed in. With guns pointed at him Tully sighed and dropped the remains of the stool.**

 **Captain Dietrich strode inside. "Nice try, private."**

 **Tully growled, "I'll try harder next time."**

 **Dietrich gave him a half smile as he said, "Now, if you'll please join your fellow private." When Tully began to move the captain said, "Sie bringen."**

 **Troy and Moffitt were pushed into the cell. The four men stared at each other in silence.**

 **Dietrich said, "And now gentlemen, I suggest you enjoy this reunion. It will be the last one you will have." With that the captain turned and left as the unconscious guard was carried out.**

 **As they heard the door lock, Troy said, "Are you two all right?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "We'll live, sarge."**

 **Moffitt went to Tully and inspected the bruise on the side of his face. "What happened?"**

 **Tully said, "Jeep flipped."**

 **Moffitt glared at him, "We know that."**

 **Tully sighed, "Hitch was pinned under the jeep. I was trying to dig him out when the Germans rolled up. I wasn't very cooperative."**

" **I see."**

 **Troy asked, "What about your leg?" He looked at Hitch. "Are you okay?"**

 **Tully answered, "I took a piece of shrapnel. Hitch has cracked ribs."**

" **Has a medic seen you two?"**

" **Captain Dietrich told me we were seen by a doctor. I wasn't awake at the time so I took his word for it."**

 **Troy thought for a moment, then sat down on the vacant bunk. "Okay, it's obvious that we aren't going to be able to make a fast get away with you and Hitch."**

 **Hitch smiled slightly. "I guess we'll just have to be sneakier than usual."**

" **Yeah. Let's just sit and think for a while. There's got to be a way out."**

 **###################**

 **Two hours passed. They each had suggestions and ideas, but they were all rejected out of concern for Tully and Hitch. The two privates were frustrated that they were the ones holding back their escape.**

 **Moffitt said, "All right, why don't we use Hitch's ribs to our advantage."**

 **Troy smiled and asked, "What do you have in mind?"**

" **Hitch … lay down on the bunk. You're about to puncture a lung."**

 **Hitch grinned as he slowly shifted and laid down.**

 **Moffitt picked up a splintered stool leg and put it Hitch's hand. "Think you can handle that?"**

 **Hitch nodded and said, "Yeah. I'll be fine."**

 **Moffitt covered him with a blanket as he said to Troy and Tully, "Get the guard to come in."**

 **Troy and Tully pounded on the door and yelled to get the guard's attention. It wasn't long before the door opened and the guard asked, "Was wollen Sie?"**

 **Moffitt was sitting next to Hitch and said, "Dieser Mann hat Rippen gebrochen. Ich glaube, er kann eine Lunge durchlöchert."**

 **The guard indicated with his rifle that Troy and Tully should step back, then did the same to Moffitt as he went to have a closer look at Hitch. He bent down and reached to feel for a pulse.**

 **Hitch gripped the club and waited for the right moment. When he felt fingers on his neck he popped opened his eyes. The guard was startled and Hitch slammed the stool leg into his face. The guard didn't make a sound as he fell to the floor.**

 **Troy picked up the rifle and handed the guard's side arm to Moffitt. "Good work. Let's get outta here."**

 **Hitch moved as fast as he could while he held his ribs. Moffitt helped Tully. Troy led them out of the cell and to the stairs. At the top, Troy and Moffitt scanned the corridor.**

 **Moffitt whispered, "Think we can go out the same way we came in?"**

 **Troy nodded. "If we get separated, we'll meet at that door in the outer wall."**

 **It was the middle of the night. Things were quiet as they moved through the building and went outside. They skirted the courtyard as they had before.**

 **They saw two guards crossing the courtyard and Moffitt said in a low voice, "I don't remember there being any guards when we came in."**

 **Troy nodded. "I guess Dietrich wanted to make sure we got in without a lot of noise."**

 **They only had to knock out one guard before they reached the door. Moffitt turned the knob, but it was locked. He got out his lock pick and quickly unlocked the door, but it still wouldn't open.**

 **Troy asked, "What's wrong?"**

 **Moffitt said, "It's unlocked, but it won't open. It must be bolted from the other side as well."**

 **Troy scowled as he looked around. "Well, I guess the front gate's our only other option. Stay here. I'll see what I can find."**

 **As Troy left them, Moffitt noticed Hitch and Tully leaning heavily against the wall. "How are you two holding up?"**

 **Tully nodded and Hitch whispered, "Okay, sarge."**

" **We should be out of here soon."**

 **Hauptmann Dietrich's voice could be heard saying, "I don't think you're going anywhere, sergeant." A spot light momentarily blinded Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully. Dietrich stood just outside the circle of light. "Did you really think you could just walk out of here?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Yes, captain. As a matter of fact we did."**

 **Dietrich looked at the three men. "Where is Sergeant Troy?"**

" **I have no idea."**

 **Without taking his eyes off them, Dietrich ordered, "Den Bereich suchen! Finden Sergeant Troy!" He said to Moffitt, "Don't worry, sergeant, my men will find him."**

 **###################**

 **Troy had been trying to find a vehicle to use for their escape when he heard the commotion and hid behind some stacked barrels. He then spotted a staff car that would work perfectly, but he had to get to it and then get to Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully. He knew the Germans were looking for him, and he couldn't afford to get caught again.**

 **Troy went from one hiding place to another as he made his way towards the staff car. At one point, when he was in a darkened doorway, a guard came a little too close. Troy knocked him out with the butt of the rifle. He dragged the unconscious guard into the doorway and exchanged the rifle for the machine gun the German had. Troy also took the two hand grenades from the guard's belt.**

 **When Troy made it to the car, he could see Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully being led back towards the building they had left minutes before. He got in behind the wheel and started the engine.**

 **Hauptmann Dietrich and his men stopped and turned towards the sound of the engine. Troy threw the first grenade and it exploded not too far in front of them, knocking them all to the ground. Immediately, German soldiers were running towards the car as Troy put it in gear hit the gas.**

 **Moffitt quickly got to his feet and helped Hitch up. Tully managed to get up, but Moffitt saw blood had seeped through the bandage on his leg. Dietrich and his men took the brunt of the explosion. Most of them were unconscious or too dazed to move.**

 **Bodies flew as Troy made his way to his men. They were either jumping out of the way of the staff car or being hit by it. The car slid to a stop and Moffitt helped Hitch and Tully into the back. He quickly climbed in next to Troy and they were off with bullets ricocheting off the car.**

 **Troy handed Moffitt the second grenade and said, "That's how we're getting through that gate!"**

 **Tully reached over the seat and snagged the machine gun that was on the seat between Troy and Moffitt. He began firing as Hitch kept his head down.**

 **As Troy drove passed the gate and began his turn, Moffitt threw the grenade. When it exploded it left the gate hanging awkwardly on its hinges. Troy finished his U-turn and smashed through the iron and wood gate.**

 **When they got to the jeep, Troy pulled the camouflage off and stuffed it into the back. "Moffitt, you drive the staff car. Hitch and Tully will be more comfortable where they are. I'll follow in the jeep."**

 **Tully stood up and balanced on his good leg. "Doesn't look like they're following us."**

" **Yeah. They've got enough chaos to deal with without chasing us in the dark."**

 **Tully sat down and looked at Hitch. "You all right?"**

 **Hitch clutched his side and said, "Never better."**

" **I'll sit up front so you can lay down."**

 **Moffitt waited for him to slide over the seat, then asked, "How's the leg, Tully?"**

 **Tully managed a tired smile. "I'm good."**

 **Troy said, "We're not going too far. We'll find a place to stop in a few miles and wait for daylight."**

 **###################**

 **They found a spot in some trees near a wadi and stopped. Troy sat on the hood of the jeep with the machine gun across his lap.**

 **Moffitt joined him and leaned on the jeep. "I got Tully's leg cleaned up and bandaged."**

 **Troy asked, "Is it bad?"**

" **Not too. I imagine the doctor will have him on crutches tomorrow though."**

 **Troy chuckled. "Oh, he's going to love that. How's Hitch?**

 **Moffitt sighed, "He was pretty uncomfortable. I gave both of them morphine injections. They should sleep for a while."**

" **It'll be light in a couple hours, then we'll get going. How's our water situation?"**

" **I found three full canteens under the seat of the staff car when I got the med kit out."**

" **Well, that and what's in the jeep will get us home." Troy hopped off the hood and pointed to the top of the sand dune. "I'm going up to have a look around. Why don't you get some rest?"**

 **Moffitt was all for getting some rest, but… "What about you, Troy?"**

" **I'm fine. I'll get some sleep when we get back to base." Troy grinned. "Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you guys."**

 **Moffitt watched as Troy climbed the sand dune. Then he sighed, retrieved a book, a flashlight, and the machine gun from the back. He then slid into the jeep's passenger seat and set the machine gun against the seat. "You keep an eye on us … I'll keep an eye on you."**


End file.
